


No Doubt

by Shir0gane



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Short Chapters, postBrigmore, postDishonored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0gane/pseuds/Shir0gane
Summary: This is my take on the relationship between Daud and Corvo after Dishonored 1 and its DLCs.





	1. Chapter 1

He had known this day would come ever since he drove his blade in Empress Jessamine's guts, pierced her heart and drained the life out of her. He remembered the screams of the little girl, and the expression of utter despair on the face of the man trapped in an unearthly force as he was to witness the murder of his beloved one.

Daud had known all of this would come back to haunt him.

The dreams had started six months after, when Corvo Attano managed to flee from Coldridge Prison and left in his wake a trail of ghostly assaults on those who helped usurp the throne. There was no question the Outsider stood with Corvo and that the former Royal Protector would come for Daud eventually.

In his dreams they fought, over and over again, with Daud delivering the killing blow each and every time, Corvo falling by his blade. He very much doubted, however, the reality would turn out the same way. Maybe it was his subconsciousness speaking. A faint spark of wanting to stay alive, and fight for it.

But he didn't deserve it. That he was certain of. He'd never seen it more clearly. He was a murderer, and he had brought this fate upon himself.

 

The moment when Corvo finally stood before him, having paved his way like a phantom through Daud's Whalers, was nothing like he'd imagined.

Like in his dreams - and the majority of his life, for that matter - he expected himself to be detached and devoid of emotion, calmly accepting the punishment Corvo meant for him. He'd been awaiting this encounter, after all.

Instead he hadn't felt that much alive for nearly as long as he could remember. He was trembling as the masked phantom drew closer. An unknown fear held his heart in an icy cold grip, made it rebelliously pound against his chest and the blood rush in his ears. His short breaths became a ragged whisper in the heavy silence of his office and a dark veil slowly clouded his vision while he watched the shadow of death fall upon him. It was exciting.

They fought like they were meant to; equal. They danced, shifted, tricked and exhausted each other, blade meeting blade in a clash of metal. Daud still knew he didn't stand a chance. It was his destiny to end here by the fury of a man Daud had robbed of everything he held dear.

When Corvo finally disarmed him and had Daud at his mercy, the assassin didn't beg for his life, ignoring the fierce surge through body and soul screaming to keep on existing. He knew he had no right to. His only solace was the knowledge that he'd been able to save the girl. And maybe, maybe his death would ease the pain of the bodyguard's tortured soul just a little.

The razor sharp steel of Corvo’s blade pressed like fire and ice into the skin of his throat, only an edge away from nothingness, only a twitch, only a decision.

'Do it,' he told to the impassive mask, which yet so perfectly mirrored the stoic wrath of the man beneath.

He knew Corvo wanted to. He could feel his tension. And it was good. It was right. Daud never met anyone more suited to take his life. He was grateful for that.

Corvo bode his time, and when he suddenly let go of the grip, turned his back and withdrew without a word, he left one deeply shaken assassin behind.

Thought became a whirlwind in Daud's mind, emotion a thunderstorm relentlessly beating down on him, as he watched the phantom retreat, barely able to grasp the only notion remaining.

Why…?


	2. Chapter 2

‘Daud...’

A familiar voice and a grip on his shoulder yanked him out of sleep, away from the dream and back into the reality of his open sky chamber.

'Thomas...' Daud blinked, recognizing his second in command as he jerked up from his bed, still short of breath, sweating, trembling, heart pounding.

Worry written all over his face the young Whaler's blue eyes observed carefully.

'You were tossing about,' he noted. 'Did you dream again? Of him?'

Corvo...

The sole reminder of that name summoned the lingering memory of the dream once more, causing his blood to rush and boil in his veins.

It had been over a month since Corvo came for Daud, but left him alive and walked away, against all odds. Yet, the dreams continued to torment.

The nightly visions were different from before, however. The dark phantom didn't appear with an intent to kill anymore. Instead, they both ravished each other, entangled in their mutual relation, Daud's guilt and Corvo's hate, their shared pain, like a thread of fate inevitably chaining them together. Their lust was feverish, carnal and almost destructive, as if there was no tomorrow, only here and now. And Daud found himself yearning for it with a desire that was completely beyond him.

Of course, he was used to settling his urges with other men. He'd got raped in his youth more than once, he'd lain with sailors during his journeys across the isles, he'd lain with his Whalers, he'd lain with the Outsider. But nothing ever felt like what Daud craved from Corvo in those midnight phantasms.

Maybe it was just a manifestation of conscience made real by the awareness that Corvo owned the assassin's very existence. Still, there was something more to it...

In all his time Daud had dealt in nothing but death. Corvo, on the other hand, tasted like life. Pure, untamed and unrestrained. It was intoxicating.

'Sir?' Thomas cut into his thoughts, a certain trace of reserve in his voice.

Bloody rat shit!

Daud had become too transparent. He knew behind his back the Whalers were questioning his leadership. Many thought him weak for not being able to kill Corvo, for going soft on assigned targets, for showing mercy.

After Billie, none of them had had the guts to challenge him so far, but that was just a matter of time. And opportunity.

Worst of all, they were right. Ever since Daud had killed the Empress he wasn't the man he used to be, doubting his every move. And Corvo sparing his life only added to that uncertainty.

He had to do something about it before this mess entirely got out of hand.

'I'm going to confront him,' he decided, more for himself than Thomas. 'I'm going to end this, once and for all.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you sure about this?' Thomas asked from behind his Whaler's mask as they watched the procession of guardsmen march towards the inner yard of Dunwall Tower. ‘We know where his quarters are.’

On his orders Daud's Whalers had gathered information about the principal residence, including this military parade held today in honor of their newly assigned ranks. It was just the kind of event he needed.

Of course, he could have sneaked his way in unseen. But he didn't want to rise any more suspicion than necessary. He wanted to make a clear statement of his intentions.

Through the spyglass Daud scouted the way ahead of the procession to the yard where the men were meant to gather. Soon-to-be Empress Emily wasn't present yet, but her Royal Protector was. Corvo Attano stood tall and distinguished on the dais, and his sight sent a shiver of fear and anticipation down Daud's spine.

'Yes, Thomas, this'll do perfectly.'

'As you wish,' the Whaler slightly inclined his head.

'You have your orders,' Daud concluded their stakeout and rose from his crouched position. 'I expect you to take good care of the Whalers until I return. Or lead them well, in case I don't.'

'I hope you will, sir.' Thomas hesitated just a second, then bowed before Daud and vanished in a shroud of shadow.

Daud took a staggering breath, preparing himself for whatever lay in front of him. He could feel his hands shake and his heart beating in his chest. Part of him just wanted to turn tail and run away. But he would never find peace like that.

It was time.

In silence Daud called upon the Outsider's power and passed through the Void, leaping forward across rooftops, alcoves and battlements. He exhausted all his spiritual energy as he closed in on the yard and shifted through the assembled audience until he reached the dais, coming to stand face to face with Corvo Attano.

When he seemed to appear out of thin air he could hear the gasps of surprise from all around, nervous stirring, even the hiss of swords being drawn. He paid no heed to them. Only Corvo mattered.

The Royal Protector flinched like everyone else at the unexpected apparition, hand darting for the hilt of his blade, confusion and alert glinting in his eyes. But he didn't draw; not even when he recognized the man in front of him.

'You must have a death wish to come here like this, Daud,' he noted, grim, yet in control. 'Are you holding the life I allowed you to keep in such little regard?'

Mentioning the name of the infamous assassin sent a wave of worried whispers and murmurs through the crowd. Clanks of metal and heavy boots on the ground gave away the guards carefully taking position around them, only held at distance by a simple gesture of the Lord Protector wanting to face him alone.

All that meant nothing to Daud while he found himself drowning in Corvo's presence, heart pounding fiercely up his throat.

'My life is yours already,' he barely brought forth and drew his own blade to hold out for everyone to see. 'Do with it as you see fit.'

Surrendering himself Daud dropped the weapon, yet didn't let go of Corvo's piercing eyes for a second as the metal clattered to the ground.

Corvo's air darkened, and time seemed to freeze all around them. Nobody spoke or made a move, everyone just waited tensely for the Lord Protector's reaction.

Corvo finally drew a deep breath and beckoned the guards to take the assassin into custody. They hesitated, naturally, but followed the order and stepped up the dais to restrain the legendary killer.

Daud didn't resist when they hauled him away. He was still alive, and that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The watchmen stripped him off his weapons, gear and coat as they confined him to a secure room inside the manor. They took his boots too, and the gloves.

The look on the face of the man who exposed the Outsider's marking on Daud's left hand almost made him laugh.

With an expression of pure terror the soldier shied away and backed off to discuss his finding with his superiors. Daud could smell their fear increasing while he heard them call him a heretic and in league with occult powers. They weren’t wrong. And they weren’t wrong about staying wary of him either.

In the end they put him in chains and assigned a contingent of ten well armed men to be on watch until the Lord Protector made his decision.

Unresisting Daud let them lock the heavy shackles around wrists and ankles, before they strapped him to a chair. He didn't expect anything less.

Hour after hour went by as he had to wait, the rough iron chafing his skin and the humiliation of being captive a torture of its own. He could sense the guards' hatred and anxiety from all around. It was obvious they rather wanted him dead than alive.

Barely restraining the impatience himself Daud just hoped they would keep their wits together and heed to Corvo's orders. If he had to die, he wanted it to be by the hands of the man he’d wronged.

He longed to confront him, wanted this to end, one way or another. The growing tension was eating away at him; most likely just what Corvo intended, trying to wear him out.

The thought was exciting - and made the wait even more unbearable.

 

When the Lord Protector eventually called for him it was a relief - for Daud as well as the watchmen.

The sun was already setting and dusky shadows came creeping out from corners and ledges as the guards made him walk up the tower on bare feet and still in chains. Every step summoned a clink, accompanied by pain, bringing him closer to his destiny, like clockwork.

Corvo didn't approve of the restraints and ordered to take them off. Hesitating, the men obeyed and left the room on his demand.

The chamber, contrary to its resident's title and position, was just as spartan as the man himself. A man who survived six months of torture in prison and singlehandedly ended the political takeover that had put him there. Even his noble clothes were nothing but a camouflage, like the mask he was wearing when he enacted his revenge and ultimately came for Daud's life. A man who was like a force of nature.

Unmoving the Lord Protector stood by the window, back turned on Daud, looking out at Wrenhaven River, a glass of Whiskey in his hand. Next to him on a small table the assassin's gear was laid out, downright daring. If he wanted, Daud could have easily made a charge for his blade.

He didn't. He just stood there waiting and resonating with the presence of the man he’d so much yearned to see. The man who held his fate in his hands.

'I wonder,' Corvo finally raised his voice and turned around, face stone cold, 'if I should gut you right here, like you did with her, or just dump you in the deepest pit of Coldridge to rot and be forgotten.'

Daud noticed Corvo shaking himself, barely in control of his anger. Yet, he hadn't done either so far.

'Why are you here, Daud?' The Lord Protector made half a step forward, eyes clouded with hate and fury. 'Do you enjoy deepening the wounds you inflicted with your presence?'

The words hurt no less than the implied knife actually slashing Daud’s guts open and bleeding him out. It was exquisite, the pain equal to his guilt. And Corvo wasn't finished yet.

'Or did you come to take away the last precious thing left to me?' he snarled through bared teeth, wrath dripping.

Then he found his bearing again, forcefully exerting control over himself.

He faced away, his attention caught by the table and Daud's weapons displayed on it. He put the glass down and took up the knife to have a closer look, letting the reflections of candlelight shimmer over the blade.

'You got some fine crafted equipment here.' Dark eyes lifted back at Daud. 'But we both know you don't need it.' He held up his closed fist, the mark of the Outsider for Daud to see. 'This is what makes you such a skilled killer.'

Shifting out of nowhere Corvo suddenly stood toe to toe with the assassin; close - too close - pressing Daud's blade against his chest.

'Make your move, I dare you,' he hissed, voice trembling and warm breath brushing Daud's cheek. 'I dare you!'

Daud couldn't, even if he wanted to. The immediate presence had him frozen on the spot and choking at the air stuck in his throat. This was the end, the turning point. Life or death. And either way, he had no regrets...

Corvo chose life.

Daud let it happen when he got tossed on the bed, face down, and held in position with one hand while the other ripped the shirt off his back. Pants were being pulled down and next Corvo was forcing his way inside.

The pain that came with it was delicious, consuming, devouring. Daud gave way to the heat and all his desires, arching, embracing, yearning and desperately clutching for the sheets as Corvo invaded his very being.

He gave himself up, gave himself to him. It was all he ever wanted since the phantom visited the first time.

He'd never felt that much alive before.


	5. Chapter 5

When Daud woke he found himself alone in Corvo's chambers, exhausted and still naked beneath fine Serkonian furs.

As far as he remembered they'd fucked the whole night long. He could feel the scratches and bite marks inflaming his skin, the sore burning his privates. It had been violent and passionate, painful and relieving.

He didn't know what was about to happen next. His future had become an unwritten page in his book of life. Only Corvo would know.

The sound of the opening door had him jerk his head up, blinking as he watched the Lord Protector enter the room, fully dressed in formal attire. Speak of the phantom.

Corvo closed the door, silent and only sparing a glance at him while he walked over to the small table and poured himself a drink.

Daud could feel the arousal returning together with the vivid memories of last night. Thank Serkonos for the rich fur covering his reaction.

'I spoke to Emily,' Corvo informed him, finally turning around, fixating. 'She wants you executed.'

His voice was detached and indifferent, but there was something glinting in his eyes, a spark of warmth.

'Can't blame her,' Daud understood.

'I also told her what you've done.'

This Daud didn't understand. He'd done so much.

Corvo enjoyed Daud's confusion for a moment, then dropped a single word.

'Delilah.'

'How...' Daud blurted out before he realized.

There was only one who knew, the one they both were in contact with. The Outsider liked to chat.

'How long did you know?' Daud tried to correct his blunder, ignoring the brief flash of amusement in the other's eyes.

'Since I brought Emily back home.'

So long... and yet, only after their encounter in the Flooded District.

'I'm grateful,' Corvo admitted, closed a step in and bent down to pick up Daud's pants. 'But I haven't forgiven. Yet.'

A deep hole opened up in Daud's chest, dragged him in, revealing a possible future. As long as he was alive there was a chance that, someday, Corvo might.

'Now get dressed,' the Royal Protector threw him his pants, 'you have an audience with the Empress.'

 

It was the day Daud stood before Emily Kaldwin, asking her forgiveness. It was the day Daud was granted title and rank of Royal Spymaster on the Lord Protector’s advice.

 

~

 

The Void was like a world turned upside down, or rather a world burst to pieces and swallowed by nothingness, only a few floating isles left behind in an endless, empty sky.

The light always seemed a bit out of phase, unreal. Same as the sounds, echoing with just the wrong frequency. It was no place for mortals.

Yet, Daud was here again. The Outsider had called for him.

And like usual the black-eyed bastard confronted him with unwelcome memories staged like a theatric setting across the isles.

Several killings Daud had committed in his lifetime, ending with the murder of the Empress, showing her terror - and the despair of the two who had to witness the attack. Some of Daud's dreams, first him killing Corvo, then Corvo ravishing Daud. Billie's betrayal and Daud sparing her life. Daud's hunt for Delilah and eventually trapping her into the fake painting.

Daud shifted through the scenes, trying not to pay too much attention.

He knew he was reaching his destiny when he entered a crumbling part of Dunwall Tower, watching himself surrender to the Lord Protector, him in chains, Corvo's chamber, both of them entangled in feral lust.

'Daud,' the Outsider appeared from a veil of shadows. 'How remarkable you are.'

At a tilt of his head the tiny spots in his black eyes were glinting like stars, far away and ever unsettling.

'You keep surprising me. Here I thought your story was over, an old man having reached the pinnacle of his existence, becoming irrelevant. Yet, you decided to turn your fate around and open up another chapter of your life. Who would have guessed?'

He gestured to the two bodies frozen in time and desire.

'You and Corvo. The Serkonos boys united, in flesh, heart and soul, sworn to protect the young Empress until death. You are the Royal Spymaster now. The killer at court. How intriguing.

Be assured that I will be watching your progress with great interest. You proved yourself much more entertaining than anticipated. I'm proud of you.'

His words a certain promise he disappeared again, setting Daud free from the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add some more fantasies to this :P


End file.
